


The Phantom's Claw

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Danny Phantom, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Danny's life is turned upside-down with his core changed and his family gone, he has no choice but to travel to Paris for help.Adopted from NalatheKitten. Rewritten by me.





	The Phantom's Claw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NalatheKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalatheKitten/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Phantom's Claw](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/398082) by NalatheKitten. 



A thump was heard as Danny hit the ground, having been thrown by Skulker. "That all you got? You metal clad-" A blast from one of the ghost's cannon hit him square in the chest' throwing him backwards into a wall.

"I will have you on my wall, ghost child!" Skulker growled, "And it seems like today is the day!"

Danny pushed himself up. "Not today you won't." Blood soaked through a gaping hole in his jumpsuit, a large scrape was over his eye, which would most likely scar.

He hadn't slept as well as he should have been. He had no energy, and the fights were wearing him down even more. He was beginning to fear himself. He began to fear everything around him.

Wiping some ectoplasm off his face with his thumb, Danny flew straight toward Skulker, about to ram into the ghost. The hunter simply stepped aside, making Danny lose his momentum quick.

The battle went on until Danny had been defeated. He lay crumpled on the ground, Skulker grinning victoriously just yards away.

Before anything else could happen, the halfa rose, something new added, unknown to both. His eyes turned ice blue as he created his ice powers, but suddenly turned a bright red, adding a flame to the mix. The power quickly became both as his eyes began to glow a deep purple, seconds away from releasing it on the poor ghost in front of him.

The blast destroyed Skulker's armor almost immediately, leaving the green blob unprotected, burnt, and frozen.

Danny fell to the ground, blood seeping from every wound in his body.

_"Time out!"_

* * *

"Time out!" Was the last thing Danny had heard before passing out.

Clockwork appeared over the ghost boy, sadly looking at him. "It hurts to say goodbye Danny, it always has."

He knew Danny would eventually return to this world, but he was needed elsewhere.

"You need to enter a different time stream, a different timeline. You need to help the heroes of Paris: Ladybug and Chat Noir." Clockwork opened a portal, putting Danny through it. "You are needed here. Help protect them."

The Master of Time disappeared, leaving Danny on the doorstep of a French bakery.


End file.
